Continuity of Operations Breached
by TkdVZ05UUWdObUlnTmpjZ05HVWdOVF
Summary: A mysterious and shady figure breaches Decima Tech. and decides to work for them. Who is he, really? How does he know the Machine? How does he know how to communicate with it? And why's Root hell-bent on knowing him? One way to find out. Self Insert/OC OCxRoot Will go astray from canon when I deem it fit. DISCONTINUED, revamped version up.
1. CooB S1E1

**Weren't a lot of self inserts for PoI so I thought I might as well be the first. I'm not really skilled and shit, so I'm taking advice from anybody who knows their shit, what's wrong with my story and what I should correct, plot holes, etc. But anyways, it's a OCxRoot pairing, still don't know what to do since by Season 3 Carter's dead so there's no one to pair Reese with and I am NOT taking yaoi. But anyways, this is the prologue, real short, just to see if I can make this work.**

**Which kinda defeats the point since I really wanna do this.**

**I do NOT own anything apart from Isaac and Brian. Jonathan Nolan owns Person of Interest and most of the main characters and Overkill Studios owns Payday 2.**

**Yes, you heard me. The Payday gang.**

**Heavily AU, doesn't follow canon after S3E18, but follows through the story PoI style: Protect/kill/apprehend the number and the story to go along with it.**

* * *

><p>I don't have a lot of friends, and the ones I do have already left me for other normal people.<p>

My name is Isaac Blackburn, former CIA agent working for the government, now working for a company called Decima Corporations. My tarnished past has haunted me my entire life, and now I'm seeking redemption. Decima promised that redemption, saying they could get back on whoever betrayed me, framed me and sent me to jail for 3 years. But on one condition: follow whatever they say and do whatever they tell me to without hesistation.

Of course, that's my cover-up. It's been 5 years since I've been transported to this alternate reality of Earth, and I've used those 5 years wisely. Training in hand to hand combat, firearms.

And of course, cyber warfare. I've watched the whole series, Samaritan and the Machine, how Finch gets the numbers, the Library, Subway, Root.

Root.

She's my biggest problem.

As you may or may not know, Decima's taking orders from the AI Samaritan. Now that's bad juju for the Crew, as I like to call them, but for me, it only makes things more interesting.

Oh wait. We're here. The phone booth and the camera.

I looked up to the camera, and started to talk to it.

"You're an interesting entity."

The red LED we've come to love blinked for 10 seconds, before I spoke again. "I can help you, you know. I can help you take down Samaritan but first... I need to ask you one thing."

**IDENTIFYING ASSET...**

**VIOLENCE: 100%**

**PERPETRATOR: 5.4%**

**ASSET: 95.5%**

**VICTIM: 0.1%**

**SECURITY BREACHED**

**CONTACTING ADMIN...**

"Oh my..."

"What do you have, Finch?" Reese asked, tapping into his earpiece.

"It seems we have somebody who knows about the Machine almost as much as I do... possibly even more."

**CONTACTING ANALOG INTERFACE...**


	2. CooB S1E2

**I do not own Person of Interest, nor do I own Payday The Heist or Payday 2. Jonathan Nolan and Overkill Studios own them, respectively.**

* * *

><p>Being captured by a fucking hot young woman who may or may not kill you after she's done with you is a really bad thing by itself. Oh, did I mention that she's insane? Mostly smiling nearly all the time.<p>

"Sorry for earlier," A feminine voice echoed from the rather massive room. "I just had some questions that I wanted you to answer, if you can." Thus, Root reveals herself, grabbing another chair, placing it in front of me and sitting down.

_Damn she's hot._

I better put that to my advantage and not my disadvantage.

* * *

><p><strong>50 MINUTES EARLIER<strong>

So I've attracted their attention by pulling off that stunt. The problem is how I take care of myself. As you may or may not know, Reese himself is a former CIA agent, heavily trained in hand to hand and firearms handling, all of that shit. I can bet that I can barely handle myself against him. What happens when Shaw gets included?

That's the reason why. It's been 5 years since I got transported to this universe. I spent those 5 years wisely. Hand to hand practice, handling firearms, spotting snipers, resisting interrogation and torture. And hacking.

Oh I love me some hacking.

Which brings me to one thing: I've been recruited by Decima.

Now you may all know that a protagonist can't help anybody by allying himself with the bad, but that's the point! I want the crew a reason to give them my social security number. With my current past I ain't gonna walk alive unless I got a plan. Which I do. My plan is in a couple phases.

Phase A: Piss off a couple bad guys. Preferably big guys like the Russians.

Phase B: Escape while pissing off said bad guys.

Phase C: Communicate with the Machine to gain the attention of Finch, and for it to give him my SSN.

Phase D: Get Reese and/or Shaw to follow me.

Phase E: Convince them that I'm actually a victim and not a perpetrator.

I'm currently at Phase D. Yes, Reese and Shaw are following me, I should know. I already know the place where the pissed off bad guys are gonna be expecting to meet me. My house.

So here I am twisting the key on my doorknob unlocking my house door and entering it, being greeted by the sight of heavily armed men wielding assault rifles, shotguns and sub machine guns.

Very nice image, right?

But I'm pretty sure that the both of them are following me, and that they've paired my cell so they hear what I hear.

"You. Mr. Blackburn. Do you realize who you just made angry?" One of them asked me.

"Yes, I do. Bunch of assholes called the Vigilance who has a very wrong problem with privacy."

"And you should know we're big-time."

"Yeah you're big time. If you were, you'd notice that I have two pieces in my jacket." I said before I drew both of my pistols.

I kneecapped two of them leaving 5 left. After the shooting began, I bring up my legs in a kick, which happily contained a knife at the end of it and kicked a goon in his chest with it, fatally wounding him.

I overestimated my plan because the leader of the goons knew I had a piece all along and dove in for the kill, knife in hand.

A goon who was knocked down by his teammate, which I happily killed, reached for his sidearm, but of course I noticed that and finished him off.

With everyone dealt with, the leader crawled until his back was facing the wall. "Wh-who are you?" He stuttered out.

I slowly raised my gun to his level. "The Phoenix shall rise from the ashes..." I cocked the gun's hammer as I asked one final question before I shoot him, but not fatally. "Tell the man in the suit that I want to meet him and his glasses partner."

Slowly pulling the trigger, he yells out in pain. _That hurt I guess._

Time to leave the house.

I pulled my phone out and held it out as if I was talking to someone.

Which I was since phone pairing is like forcing a call to someone without him knowing and.. I'd leave the rest of everything else to you.

"Let's see who else can come after me, Reese." I said before tossing the phone to the ground. I didn't destroy it though, I wanted to make sure they had enough dirt on me.

After all, it's all part of the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I'm taking suggestions and recommendations on this story as long as it doesn't involve killing myself or whatever.<strong>


	3. CooB S1E3

**I don't own anything except for Isaac Blackburn and any other OC (original character) that I create. Ubisoft/Montreal owns Watch Dogs, Jonathan Nolan owns Person of Interest and Overkill Software owns Payday: The Heist and Payday 2.**

* * *

><p>I have not heard a single word from Reese or Shaw the entire 10 hours that I'm here, which is pretty boring, considering I'm supposed to be joining them at this rate.<p>

But that's the idea of stealth, espionage and infiltration: patience. So here I am in my room bouncing a ball, catching it and throwing it again out of complete total boredom.

As soon as I heard my phone ring I immediately sprang up and damn well near sprinted to it. "Hello?" I answered.

"Mr. Blackburn," A rather monotone voice spoke, which I recognize as Finch. "Since you knew so much about us, I figured it was best for us to keep our distance. We have enemies that would torture you for the information you possess."

"Yeah, just make sure that the Watch Dogs are in the alleyway. Trust me, you'll need it." I said before ending the phone call.

I better move. Hacking the door open, I casually walked out of the hotel, going past several dead bodies and bullet hole-ridden walls.

* * *

><p>"'Watch Dogs'?" Reese asked.<p>

"Hmm..." Finch hummed, finding what he can on them. "The Watch Dogs were a group of extremely highly skilled hackers in 2010. They mainly hacked government servers and stole information from companies and hacked people's personal information and phones and security cameras to take down criminals, kind of like us. They disbanded..." Finch gasped in shock after reading what he read. "A day after I hired Reese."

"But what did he mean by 'tell him you saw the Watch Dogs'?"

Then a knock on the door was heard. Finch got up from his seat and opened the door slowly. "Yes?"

"Sir, we've received a 911 call about a robber hiding out in this location, can you please confirm?"

Finch hesitated for a moment, before memorizing what has been told to him, "Yes, I saw the Watch Dogs in an alleyway over there."

"Alright, thank you sir." The police officer thanked Finch before he rushed off to where Finch pointed him to the (rather nonexistent) vigilantes.

He walked back inside to find Reese holding onto his gun. "That was rather... close."

"Speak for yourself." A new voice echoed. Reese drew his gun while Shaw reached for the SPAS 12 in the Plan B-bag. "Relax. Name's Aiden Pearce. Isaac sent me."

"Sent you? What do you mean?"

"I don't know myself, he just told me he'd send me to a location and that's all I-"

Sniper fire broke the window as, out of pure reflex and nature, Shaw reached for her SPAS and started shooting cover fire. "The library is not safe, we need to find a new hideout! I'll try and salvage everything I can."

"I got a hideout of my own," Aiden yelled over the fire, which now consists of multiple gunmen and two snipers. "But we need to shake these guys off fast!" He said, pulling out a '416. "Go retrieve Mrs. Groves! She's in the cage in the back!"

"I got her!" Aiden yelled, moving from cover to cover as slowly but surely the furniture collapsed and books were flying. An electrical lock was placed on the cage's door. Pulling out his smartphone, Aiden muttered, "If it has anything to do with tech, I can hack it. Heh." He chuckled slowly as the door opened freely. "C'mon, I'm here to get you out."

"Wait! I need my phone." Root searched for her phone erratically before finding it finally. "Let's go!"

A semi truck rammed a wall in the Library, wrecking it completely, revealing another masked man similar to that of Aiden Pearce. "Yo Aiden, heard you needed a ride. Get your friends in the trailer, we're leaving."

Finch arrived with a few laptops in hand with Reese carrying two desktop towers, with Shaw... well, shooting shit. They got into the trailer, and I got into the driver seat while the 2nd hand was in the passenger seat. "All units monitoring, we have reports of gunshots in the vicinity, please check that out, over." Our police scanner detected.

"Got anymore details on that call?" The voice stopped for a moment before it spoke again, "Nevermind, I got the details on my screen."

"Hear that? Cops are on the way. Let's move!"

"Alright guys, keep a low profile, you hear the truck turn off, keep quit and we're just an old parked truck with a trailer."

* * *

><p>Why is it that most of the time people are always bored, no matter what? Waiting for Aiden to come home is a massive wait. Better get my M4 ready just in case.<p>

A truck was seen in one of the security cameras in the security room I'm currently in. "That's them. Good." I muttered.

Hacking the garage door open, the truck came rolling right in. The engine stopped, the trailer's door opened revealing 4 people. Finch, Reese, Root and Shaw. "Hello guys. Glad you made it."

Shaw approached me with her sidearms at her. "You."

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're my former handler before Hersh."

"Why yes I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Still think my chapters are half-assed but I'll reassure myself anyway. R8s and Reviews would be appreciated.<strong>


	4. CooB S1E4

**Don't hate me for not doing a ShawxRoot pairing, but I wanted something different. Everything that I see here is all the lesbian shit you can possibly muster that I was completely sure that people were gonna get tired of it very soon. Take a leaf out of the anti-racist's book, diversity and all that. Try something different instead of the exact same fuckin' thing over and over and over again. When you make something and it's nearly the same as the one before it, it's sure to get boring really quick. At least the people writing the lesbian fanfics are good ones and not 8 year old kids, the grammar is mostly good on most of them so I'm not gonna hate them or anything, so there's my two cents. R&Rs would be appreciated. Any hates from anonymous people will be laughed and mocked at.**

**I don't own anything except for Isaac and any future OCs.**

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do with this... Blackburn fellow?" Greer asked Samaritan. After receiving news of half their team being wiped out by a traitor, Isaac, Greer turned to Samaritan.<p>

**CALCULATING RESPONSE...** Came the AI's reply. It started developing emotions and started thinking like a human.

Well not completely. Since it's just an AI, it still has some flaws. Every system has a flaw after all.

**CAPTURE.**

"Are you sure? I don't mean to question your orders, but he seems like a very dangerous person to Decima... and to you." Greer insisted.

**CAPTURE.** It repeated again. No hope trying to pressure a machine after all.

"Alright then. Martine."

"Yes sir." Came a reply from the woman behind Greer. "You know what to do."

"Yes, sir. I'll bring him to us."

Since Isaac knows too much, it would've been better to kill him... but Samaritan had other plans, for reasons unknown.

* * *

><p>"Mind explaining what you're doing here?" Shaw asked. Obviously, ex military people would get angry at their superiors, in this case, Shaw at Blackburn. "Oh you know... doing shit. Seeing as I needed more hands to do what I needed to do, I rescued you guys from your rather... untimely death."<p>

"So you knew? Way before they even arrived you already knew they were gonna attack us? Why didn't you warn us!" Shaw yelled, reaching for her gun.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do that? Just barge in and say 'Hey guys, you're about to die, come with me!'? I even sent Aiden here and you almost killed him on the spot. They all had a moment of silence as this seeped in. "Now..." Isaac gestured to the hardware behind him. "Now we can do what it is we do best. Saving people." He turned around and grabbed a gun before turning towards where the 'technology gadgets' are. "Make yourselves at home, ask Aiden if you need something. In the meantime, I'll try and program more things to ensure our safety." Once Isaac entered the room, a blast door closed the entrance off, isolating him from the others.

"Well... time to unpack, I see." Said Aiden. He hasn't really been talking a lot, but don't blame him. Isaac is the one who usually does all the talking.

***TIMESKIP, FEW MINUTES BEFORE THE OVERRIDE BUTTON AND SHAW'S ASSUMED DEATH/4x11***

"Shit!" Isaac exclaimed as dozens of Samaritan agents shot at them. A bullet kissed John's chest, dropping his gun and slumping to the ground. "Mr. Reese!" Yells Finch. "Mr. Reese, I believe you've been shot enough times to survive this one as well."

"It's - a shot - to the chest," Isaac said between gunshots, "I've only seen a few people surviving shots to the chest and those were people wearing body armor." _Shit, I'm out._ Isaac said as he stared at the cold metal that once held things that can end a person's life at the press of a trigger. "I'm out, anyone got ammo?"

"H-here..." John moaned as he tossed his last mag at me. "Have my last one... I won't be needing it for long."

Isaac rushed over to John as Root provided covering fire. Well, not for long anyway, as she ran dry as well. "Shit, John. Hold it together."

"I... I can't..."

"For fucks sake! John! Do you wanna dissapoint Jessica?" That got his attention as John's eyes snapped open. "Suck it up and live to fight another day. Jessica would be proud of you." Isaac finished before he went back to the door that's being used as cover. Taking a few potshots, he reminded himself of something his mentor taught him 4 years ago, _When you're running out of ammo, don't just shoot all over the place. Aim down your sights, be accurate and kill shots only._ "Heh, I miss you so much Sarah..."

He stanced himself against the doorframe and aimed down his sights, just as his mentor taught him to. "But I guess we'll be meeting prematurely..."

Shaw appeared behind Isaac after finishing her conversation with Root earlier, which Isaac didn't listen into. He's too busy trying to survive for any of that. "Need help?"

As if on cue, after Shaw said that, a bullet hit Isaac's shoulder, making him grab it in frustration. "Goddamn it, we're not gonna last long."

The gunfire stopped for a moment as the Samaritan agents took their time to reload, and Team Machine helped John up to the elevator. "The elevator's controls aren't working." Finch said, after pressing the ground floor button. Shaw stared at the override button, as she came to a conclusion. "The override button."

"What?" Isaac asked, feigning ignorance as he clutched his shoulder. "I'll get it."

"No, you stay here!" Shaw pushed Isaac into the elevator's wall as she said so. "It's not up for discussion, so stay in the elevator and we'll get us home." Isaac said between pained pants. "You're the only one in good condition here, so I can't risk you getting killed."

The gunshots rang out again as Isaac limped out of the elevator, gun held up towards the hostiles. He barely had enough time to react after pushing the override button that he was shot in the leg, then the other one, and then finally in the chest. He knew blind firing would risk the health of his teammates, so he didn't shoot any more after being shot.

_That's it... I've protected Shaw... now what?_ John thought as he slowly, but surely, bled out. _After this... episode 11 would have already passed, and by then, I have no knowledge of what will happen... I'm basically a liability now..._

Before the elevator door slammed shit, the yelling Root, who was desperately reaching for Isaac, did not miss the sight of a gun barrel poking his forehead. _Do 'em good, guys. Do 'em good._ Were Isaac's last thoughts as he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>"We have the target. Good work, men. Time to head back home." Martine ordered, a bandaged Isaac in her arms. "Let's see what you know, and what Samaritan wants to do with you..." She muttered...<p> 


	5. Revmaped Version Up

**YO! The revamped version of CooB's up, titled "Check Your Corners" or CYC. Check it out, this thing's a pile of crap now that I look at it.**


End file.
